thats how we got here
by SortedChaos
Summary: im not really good with summaries. sowwy! and this is my first story so be gentle with me


**I seen him but he didn't see me. I couldn't help myself, I started at his head. I love the way his hair look perfectly untouched when he actually worked so hard to get it that way. I love the way his eyebrows change shape every time he is confused or when he is plotting a prank on me. I love his lips. Oh man do I love his lips!. If only I could feel them..**

"**are you okay spacey?"**

**well, that snapped her out of it. As she tried to regain composure, he was staring at her with curious eyes.**

"**of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" she snapped.**

"**well, you were over there just staring at me I thought you forgot who you were."**

**he smirked. **

**Her heart melted. **

"**i know who I am! I just got distracted."**

"**you know who you are? Please, tell me space case."**

"**i am Casey! Thats all you need to know!"**

**he smirked again. **

**He has got to stop doing this to her.**

"**that's impressive. What else do you know about you?"**

"**i know that im a great student, a great daughter, and im a fabulous friend and a great sister."**

**she bit her tongue. _Crap! Why did I say that! oh man oh man oh man!_**

**with that last sentence, he nodded grimly and turned and walked out the room. **

**she just had to say it. The only word that could ruin his entire mood. The 's' word.**

_**Earlier...**_

**I could feel her staring at me. I love how it feels when she looks me over like that. Its so very...sexual. I was looking at her too but she never knew it. **

**I love the way her hair is perfect, every strand in it's correct place.**

**I love how when she walks into a room, her scent is instantly everywhere. **

**I love how she smiles when she gets something right.**

**I love how she frowns when something has confused.**

**I love how her body looks so soft. If only I could feel..**

_**whoa! Snap out of it! Shes in the room!**_

"**are you okay spacey?"**

**ha! she was so busted! She knew she was caught and she started blushing.**

**Oh god...that blush! I wonder if she blushes all over.....**

"**of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" she snapped.**

**He liked this feisty side of her...it excited him.**

"**well, you were over there just staring at me I thought you forgot who you were."**

**she flushed! It made him smile (smirk) at the thought of her thinking about him. **

"**i know who I am! I just got distracted."**

"**you know who you are? Please, tell me space case."**

"**i am Casey! Thats all you need to know!"**

_**it's a shame, **_**he thought, ****_I know more about her than she knows about herself._**

**But its okay, that suits him just fine.**

"**that's impressive. What else do you know about you?"**

"**i know that im a great student, a great daughter, and im a fabulous friend and a great sister."**

**ugh! Why did she say it? that word scares him! That evil, forbidden word was said.**

**So here he was, sitting on his bed with the the pillows and sheets on his face ignoring the soft knock coming from the opposite side of his door. The knob turned.**

"**uh...why is the door locked? Please let me in"**

**she waited. No answer.**

"**Der, please let me in! We need to talk!"**

**still no answer. **

**She walked away. **

**As she stood in front of her door she heard his door open. **

**They both stood there. She was afraid to turn to him knowing the pain she saw in his eyes was probably still there.**

**The air was still as he made the first move.**

**He wrapped his arms around his middle and held her close. Pretty soon he felt the slight tremble that meant she was starting to cry. **

"**shhh...dont do that."**

**she sobbed trying to stop. To her terror it was not working.**

"**im sorry der. I know how much you hate tears, just let me go."**

**she tried to pull away from but he was too strong. _Damn hockey!_**

**He smirked as if he knew what she was thinking. "i dont hate all tears. I just hate it when you cry."**

**she looked at him with questions in her eyes. His throat closed. **

"**its only because your really, really ugly when you cry." **

**he smirked.**

**She giggled.**

"**DER-EK!"**

**He took her back in his arms and just held her. He kissed her hair for what could be passed as comfort if the rest of the family found them. But they both knew it meant more than that. **

**She sighed and he felt the warmth through his shirt. It was the best feeling he ever felt by far. He held her just a little closer.**

"**der, your hurting me"**

"**oh! Sorry!" _I just wanted you so close that our bodies will feel connected and I could finally feel whole again. _He shook the thought from his head. **

**She stepped away from his warmth and she instantly felt cold and lost. _This is for the best._**

"**thank you der, for everything." she gave him a hug and started to walk away when an idea popped in her head. She ran back to him and gave him the softest of kisses and the lips. Satisfied at the shock and approval on his face, she turned to walk away but an arm came out and held her in place. She turned back and looked into the perfect big brown eyes that were staring her down. She could still see the previous shock in them still but there was something else in them. It looked like....hope?**

**She started to speak but his lips came crashing down on top of hers. **

**It was the softest of kisses when it started, but they both knew it couldnt stay that way.**

**Her brain stopped working and her body responded. **

**His brain stopped working and his heart jumped for joy.**

**The kiss lasted for hours, or at least they wished it had, when they heard a noise in the kitchen and they broke apart.**

**For once he felt whole.**

**For once she felt loved. Truly loved.**

**She smiled. **

**He loved that smile.**

**He smirked.**

**She loved that smirk. **

**They stood there, facing each other, reveling in the fact that the deed was done. They finally confronted the big brown haired, blue eyed elephant in the room.**

**The footsteps they once heard in the kitchen where now moving towards the stairs.**

**Frozen in time, they stood and looked at each other until Derek pulled them both into Casey's room. **

**Somehow, this vague unfamiliar place felt like home to him. Maybe it was because everything smelled like her shampoo, or maybe because his hockey jersey was neatly folded on her bed.**

"**what's this?"**

"**o-o-oh! That! My mom must have mixed up the clothes in the dryer."**

**she was already a bad liar, but even he knew that nora would never do something like that. Then it dawned on him! She kept it because it was his! That made him smile a true smile.**

**She looked at him sitting on the floor with his jersey. He was smiling and- wait! He was SMILING! **

**She wanted to take a picture so bad but decided against it. No need to ruin this beautiful moment.**

"**what are you smiling at?"**

**he didnt answer her. He instead got on the bed with her and just held her there. **

**She smiled at the warmth. She cuddled closer and she felt his lips brush against her cheek.**

_**This was a good day! **_**She thought to herself!**

**She was sleep and he was drifting off when he heard her whisper his name. She said it so soft that he thought he misheard. But then she did it a second time and he knew he had not.**

**For the second time in one night, he smiled. **

**As happy as he could ever be, he drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.**


End file.
